


Shall I Get You a Box?

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: All I Am Is Yours [6]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: 5 and 1, Canon Compliant, F/M, Kissing, Post Game, Shrimp, Tall Guy, giant, short girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Shall I Get You a Box?

**1.**

 

Nora stepped into the library, giving Vilos a small wave when he looked up from his desk.

"Miss Lewis, do you require assistance retrieving a book?" he asked, noting the direction she was walking.

"I'd rather find it myself, today, but thank you," she replied.  Some sort of water… spirit… thing… had taken up residence in the bog. While Ally had already reported it to the agency, Nora had so far been the only one to see it, which meant it was likely Fae in nature.

She was standing on a stepladder, stretching as high as she could, when a warm and familiar presence made itself known behind her.

"What's this? Can't reach it?" he asked, a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Nora whirled around, wobbling slightly, to face Ewan, her nose wrinkling with annoyance. "Not all of us are giants, you know," was her pert response. It occurred to her that she wasn't having to crane her neck to look up at him; in fact, the stepladder had made her  _ taller _ than him, if only just.

Ewan seemed to recognize that, too. "Enjoying the view from up here?"

Her lips curved into a smirk, and she leaned down - how often could she do that? - to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "Shut up and use your stupidly long arms to help me," she finally murmured, pulling away and ignoring the flush that rose to her cheeks.

 

**2.**

 

It was after school, the hallways deserted as Nora began her descent from the club room. She’d just come from reporting to Vilos what she’d found, after having done some more research and going out to watch the creature again, this time taking notes and making sketches.

The thing in the bog was apparently a kappa, some sort of Japanese creature that belonged to a subset of Cryptics called yokai. As near as she could tell, yokai and Fae shared some sort of ancestry, which explained why she’d been able to see it - and Ewan, as well, when he’d gone to see for himself.

It did not, of course, explain why there was a kappa in Pine Hollow.

So lost in thought was she that Nora did not realize Ewan was waiting at the landing for her, a soft smile on his lips. In fact, she very nearly ran into him, and only managed to catch herself at the last moment.

“Ewan! I thought you were already outside,” she said, blinking at him.

He flushed slightly and shrugged one shoulder, a little embarrassed. “You were taking a while, I was coming to check on you when I saw you coming down the stairs.”

“Oh! Well, thank you.” Once again she found herself in a position where she didn’t have to strain to look at him. It was actually quite nice, when she stopped to think about it. It didn’t take much additional thought on her part to move to the edge of the step and brush her hand against his cheek, leaning in for a soft, slow kiss.

It was absolutely worth it when she had to help him keep his head afterward.

  
  


**3.**

 

Ewan had come over to work on a Literature assignment. They were in the living room under the vaguely watchful eye of her mother. Shane was at work, thankfully, but his early morning freak-out over the fact that she was having a  _ boy _ over had been enough of a stressor as it was.

Now she was curled up on a plush armchair while Ewan had taken to the floor, giving his long legs some room to stretch. They’d been going over the latest book for what felt like hours. Nora groaned and marked her place before shutting the book with a  _ thump _ , causing her boyfriend to look up at her.

“Something wrong?”

“Is it bad of me to say I miss Shakespeare? I mean, what we’re on now isn’t  _ bad _ , I guess, but… it’s really boring sometimes.” They were on  _ Wuthering Heights _ , a novel which she found to be an absolute drag. Judging from the look on his face, Ewan agreed with her.

“Shakespeare was a lot more fun… especially with you,” he said, the tips of his ears turning faintly red.

Courtney chose that moment to quietly leave the room, grinning at her daughter as she left and giving a thumbs up.

Nora had to work very hard not to roll her eyes at her mother’s antics. Thankfully it didn’t seem as if Ewan had noticed at all. “So… you liked reading Shakespeare with me, is that right?”

“That’s… I mean…” A pause, and he huffed out a sigh. “You clearly enjoyed it, so of course it was... fun… to read it with you.”

“Well, it was a lot of fun to read it with you, too,” she replied with a smirk. Romantic comedies and their own relationship aside, he’d made an excellent partner. And he’d even seemed to come a little bit more out of his shell. It was nice, seeing him so relaxed. “Hey, Ewan?” she asked after a long moment.

He turned to face her, his eyebrows raised inquisitively. “What is it?”

She leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers, one hand reaching up to brush against his cheek. There was a moment of surprise before he was returning the kiss, savoring the moment. Nora pulled away briefly, their eyes meeting. “Thank you,” she said, and was about to kiss him again when someone coughed behind her.

“You two should really get a room,” Spencer announced, interrupting the moment.

He took a pillow to the face for that one, and darted out of the living room, laughing.

  
  


**4.**

 

She was sitting on the seat of his motorcycle as he tinkered with it, her legs dangling over the side. Even if she stretched, her feet didn’t really touch the ground; Nora wrinkled her nose slightly, more than a little annoyed at the genetics that had failed her.  _ Spencer _ got to be tall… well… tall _ er _ , so why couldn’t she? It was hugely unfair.

Ewan glanced up at her, a concerned look on his face, and she blushed with the realization that her inward huffing must have spilled out at least a little bit. “Is something wrong?”

“Heh… just my height,” she muttered, turning her head away to hide her flushing cheeks. “Nothing you did.”

He chuckled softly and set his tools down for a moment, taking her chin in one of his large, warm hands and turning her face back to him. “I like you the way you are,” he said firmly, taking the rare opportunity to boop her on the tip of her nose. “Travel sized,” he added, grinning and ducking away when she took a swipe at him.

“I am  _ not _ !”

“Fun sized, then?”

“EWAN!”

“Pocket sized?”

“SHUT UP!”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Make me,” he taunted.

That did it. Nora grabbed the lapel of his jacket and tugged, bringing him toward her. For once  _ she _ had to lean down to kiss  _ him _ , and she took advantage of it, silencing his words with her lips.

It was lucky for them that they were in a garage and couldn’t be seen by any passers-by, because a flash of green accompanied his very red face, and then suddenly his head was toppling forward. She barely managed to catch it and assist with getting it settled back into place, a smug smirk on her lips. “Serves you right,” was her quiet mutter.

Even if it did earn her another tweak on her nose, she still felt like she’d won.

  
  


**5.**

 

There were some things Nora had not imagined she would be doing, and attending the spring formal -  _ with a date _ \- was one of those things. Yet here she was, in an elegant gown and slightly higher than normal heels, very carefully making her way down the stairs to her boyfriend waiting below.

She wasn’t the only one, of course; Spencer had already gone down the stairs, dressed in a tuxedo of all things, to meet his own date.

They had  _ dates _ . To a  _ formal _ . Was this even her life?

Ewan was waiting for her, fidgeting somewhat, having traded out his leathers for a tux of his own. He looked distinctly uncomfortable, or at least nervous, and she imagined the lack of his typical collar was contributing greatly to that. Honestly, she wouldn’t have minded if he’d worn it, but he’d insisted it would be fine.

They had rented an actual  _ limousine _ for the four of them. She couldn’t very well ride a motorcycle in this get-up, after all, and her parents had insisted on it. Something about it being a ‘special night’.

_ I guess they never expected this to happen, either… though Dad looks really distressed right now _ , she thought to herself, her gaze flitting over to him. Shane was definitely at war with himself between his children looking so grown up in their formal wear, and the fact that his daughter was attending a dance at all. With a  _ boy _ . The horror.

She really wasn’t sure what came over her. After all, the house was crowded, her parents were right there, and the last thing she should be doing is make a scene, and yet… it was all too easy. Ewan looked up at her, guessing her intent mere moments before she stopped - still on the stairs - and used their elevation and the height of her heels to her advantage, pressing a very solid kiss on his lips.

Later on, once the four teenagers had safely fled the house, would they laugh about how Shane had looked ready to faint.

  
  


**+1**

 

Nora had been gone for almost a week. She’d entered some of her artwork into a competition, and had placed high enough she’d been invited to attend a ceremony and some sort of artist conference, presumably to assist in finding scholarships.

He didn’t like not having her around. It worried him, of course, but also he just… missed her presence. Her humor, her warmth, her… well, just her.

She was due back today, and Spencer had gone to retrieve her from the airport, which meant Ewan was stuck waiting.

He checked his phone, seeing the text from when she’d landed, and the follow-up from when she and Spencer had left, but there was nothing after. Was she okay? Had something happened?

Talking himself down was difficult, but he managed. She and Spencer were probably just chatting, or perhaps she’d dozed off. Surely she was tired, after traveling so much. Were they stopping to get her some coffee? Did she need something to eat?

It was an endless litany in his head, and it continued as he paced in her family’s kitchen under the amused eye of her mother.

The front door opened, and he immediately moved toward it, brushing Spencer out of the way unceremoniously. Nora’s bag fell with a heavy  _ thud _ as Ewan picked her up, her feet dangling in mid-air as he kissed her soundly before folding her into a hug.

It was only when she let out a squeak, sounding distinctly like she needed to take a deep breath, that he let her down… very slowly and  _ very _ reluctantly.

“Well,” she finally quipped, finding her voice. “It’s nice to see you, too.”


End file.
